DC Big Brother 1
Introduction DCkid64's Big Brother 1 is the first season of DCkid64's Big Brother. Production Uncondoned's Big Brother is a show following random people who are locked in a house and forced to live with each other. They will compete for power and form alliances to win the $500,000 grand prize. Twists Confinement - Starting in Week 4, all houseguests except for the HOH will compete in a Confinement Challenge before the Nomination Ceremony. The winner of this challenge can choose any themself or another houseguest to confine. A confined houseguest is safe for the week at the consequence of being sequestered outside the Big Brother house. Houseguests Voting History } | | | | | | |- ! Jennifer |Veronica | | |Madison |Henry | | | | | | |- ! John | |Mark | | |Tim | | | | | | |- ! Samantha | |Mark | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jack |Veronica |Tim | | |''Confined'' | | | | | | |- ! Karen |John |Mark | |Madison | | | | | | | |- ! Emily |John |Mark | |Madison |Tim | | | | | | |- ! |Veronica | | | | | |5}} | |- ! |Veronica |Tim | | | |6}} | |- ! | | | | |8}} |- ! |Veronica | | |9}} |- ! | | |10}} |} Summary Week 1 In the very first HOH competition of the season, the houseguests would vote for the Head of Household. With the vast majority of the votes, Stanley won the first HOH competition. As Veronica began to annoy the houseguests, Stanley formed an alliance with Tim, Henry, Karen, Emily, Veronica, and Samantha called "The Sneaky Seven." Their first target was John, but they decided to backdoor him. After some debate, Stanley chose Samantha and Veronica as his initial pawns. After Samantha won the Power of Veto, she chose to save herself from eviction. Executing the plan, Stanley nominated John in her place. Once John realized there was a majority alliance forming, he aligned himself with Mark, Jack, Jennifer, and Madison. Later, he convinced Tim to defect from the Sneaky Seven and join John. Veronica was blindsided in a 5-4 vote. Week 2 After Veronica's eviction, Jennifer won the HOH competition. With her new alliance intact, she decided to nominate Stanley and Tim for eviction, not knowing that Tim had switched sides. However, Mark began to have conversations with Stanley to a point where John began questioning his loyalty. Stanley won the Power of Veto and opted to use it on himself. After some debate between John and Jennifer, she chose Mark as her replacement nominee. The remaining members of John's alliance were all voting to evict Tim. However, John and Jennifer aligned themselves with the remaining members of the Sneaky Seven in voting out Mark. Mark was evicted in a 5-3 vote. Week 3 After Mark's eviction, Madison won the HOH competition. Feeling anger towards Jennifer for backdooring Mark, she put Jennifer up with Stanley. She later followed through by winning the Power of Veto, and opted not to use it. Feeling optionless, Stanley resorted to physical violence when provoked by Jack. He was then called to the diary room and pulled from the game. As a result, there was no eviction. Week 4 The HOH competition began shortly after Stanley's expulsion. After a long round of endurance, Jack won the HOH comp. Before the Confinement Challenge, John approached Jack with a final 2 deal. As John requested, Tim and Madison were nominated for eviction. Samantha went on to win the Power of Veto, and opted not to use it. At the eviction ceremony, John decided to throw a vote towards Tim since John noticed he had been playing both sides. Madison was evicted in a 4-1 vote. Category:Custom Seasons